


夏日延續

by willaerd



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: S前提，波哥的女僕咖啡體驗（咦
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, 主明
Kudos: 1





	夏日延續

**Author's Note:**

> •有部分S的劇情劇透  
> •波哥的女僕咖啡體驗（咦  
> •R線明智生存前提轉入S線的謎時空時間線（強行  
> •能力有限寫不出S那種歡樂向，請懷著慈母神級的體貼觀看

即使是在位於東北的仙台，也難抵擋8月初的酷暑。

8月6日

“夏芽自首之後這裡暫時應該沒什麼問題了吧。”高個子的藝術家晃晃酸痛的肩膀。  
一行人昨晚剛剛從夏芽安吾的發佈會現場離開。在房車渡過了悶熱的一晚後，總算是迎來了舒爽的早晨。即便如此，身處在一年之中最熱的時節裡，只是在清晨，也仍然難以解消夏季的炎熱。  
“接下來準備直接去札幌嗎？”軍師一般冷靜的女孩子拿起手機，正在翻著日曆看。  
“話說我們來到仙台都沒怎麼好好玩一玩不是嗎，今晚祭祀活動之前各自自由活動，晚上6點在基地集合，之後明天一早就出發去札幌如何？”金髮的男孩子一如既往地高調。  
“同意——”

一群人站在他們的移動基地——一輛60年代生產的Bedford房車前，七嘴八舌地開始討論接下來的自由時間。  
而怪盜團的團長——現任高三學生雨宮蓮心中默默地打起算盤。在保證這群人明後天野營時的口糧還不至於餓肚子的前提下，還是有必要出發前再去仙台車站附近的商店街再採購一些備用口糧才行。

“蓮蓮要不要跟我們去附近逛逛？”龍司湊過來問道。  
“不了，出發前我還想要再去買一點食材。”他擺襬手，拒絕了他的提議。  
“那我們跟你一起去吧？”男孩子們全都圍了過來。  
雨宮搖搖頭：“我一個人就可以，你們想去哪裡就去吧，難得來一次仙台。”  
“就是說啊！”背包中的黑貓適時地鑽出包外，“還有吾輩跟著這傢伙，你們就安心地去玩吧？”  
“摩爾迦那要不要和我們去附近的神社看看？”一頭金髮的雙馬尾少女問道。  
“喔喔！既然是的杏殿下的邀請那吾輩就不客氣啦……嗯哼！採購的重任就交給你啦！搭檔！”  
難得女孩子的邀請，雨宮點點頭示意。  
黑貓從他的包中躍出，跟著女孩子們離去。

***

“謝謝惠顧——”  
雨宮蓮獨自拎著購買完的食材往回走。今天是祭祀當日，人流自然比平日還要多了不少。雨宮剛走出業務超市不遠，就被一邊發傳單的工作人員遞上一張傳單。  
“歡迎光臨我們的洋食老鋪！七夕當日有女僕服務生的特別服務喔！”  
“呃？”黑髮少年猶豫了一番，還是伸出手接過那張傳單。  
工作人員更熱情了：“期待您的光臨！我們店鋪離商店街不遠，店裡有容貌很像偵探王子的女僕服務生喔！”

等等。  
這個人剛剛，說了什麼？！  
雨宮蓮一順邁開的腿又收了回去。他一瞬間以為自己聽錯了，但是他又覺得自己不可能聽錯。於是他拿起手中的傳單仔細端詳，卻只是看到了標語寫著七夕活動期間內有女僕服務生服務的特別活動。  
“那個……”他仍然不甘心，開口向剛剛遞上傳單的工作人員問道，“那個，偵探王子是……東京的那個，經常上電視節目的偵探王子？”  
“是的！是和明智吾郎君長得很像的女孩子喔！現在是我們店裡的賣點呢，有興趣的話請務必光臨我們的洋食老鋪！今天會有女僕的特別服務喔！”

偵探王子。  
特別服務。  
這幾個字直接衝進了他的腦內打轉，一瞬雨宮竟然覺得腎上腺直接擊穿了他的頭頂，差點就鬆開了裝著食材的購物袋。在拎著袋子走回到房車前的這段路上，僅憑這兩句話他就被震驚地心神不寧。  
現在什麼都不能阻止他在心中不停地反芻這兩句話了。  
食材丟進車里，他連整理都顧不上就徑直返回了商店街。簡明扼要地問清楚地址之後，跟著導航在街區七拐八拐了好幾條路，雨宮蓮的腳步終於停在一家洋食店的門口。

這是一家在巷子裡的小店。店鋪的門板看起來很陳舊，卻擦得乾乾淨淨。透過玻璃窗能看到店中稀稀落落地坐著幾個人。  
門口掛著木製的提示牌：寵物禁止入內。  
雨宮蓮站在門口思考了一會。  
寵物嗎……幸好沒帶摩爾迦那來，或許那傢伙現在正和杏一起聊得正開心吧。

“歡迎回家，老爺！”  
踏進門的同時，黑髮少年便體會到了夏日中冷氣開放的舒爽。  
店鋪的裝潢十分樸素，或許是店家有意保留復古的裝潢，老舊卻乾淨的木製的桌椅，穿著羽矢柄圖樣的麻花辮女僕熱情地迎了上來。見到黑髮少年手中的傳單，便一臉神秘地將他領到距離門口有段距離的裡側桌子旁。  
雨宮坐下來環視了一圈，發現陳舊的不僅是桌椅餐具，整間屋子從窗簾到的結賬的窗口，工作人員的衣著髮飾都罕有地復古，仿佛時間停留在了上世紀初葉。他又望向其他幾桌客人，正在和女僕打牌聊天不亦樂乎。  
帶著他進門的麻花辮女僕走了過來，將菜單放置在桌上，開口詢問道：“老爺，您打算現在就點餐嗎？”

老爺嗎……雖然和秋葉原的女僕店不能相提並論，但這家店內復古的風格配上凜凜氣質的女孩子們，或許這也是仙台的賣點也說不定。  
這樣想著的同時，雨宮蓮用指尖輕輕地敲了敲放置在桌上的傳單：“我是聽說這家店有位女僕長得很像東部的偵探王子……”  
“啊！您真幸運！今天吾郎美當班，不過如果您想指名她的話需要點一份本店指定的特A級豪華午茶套餐作為指名費才能夠見到喔。”

……吾郎美到底是什麼鬼。  
不得不承認，雨宮自從入店之後在心中的感歎和吐槽就沒停過。他隨手打開菜單，前面幾頁都是正常的正餐和午茶，只有最後一頁是店家推薦的特A級豪華午茶套餐：豪華水果芭菲，水果的種類是當季限定；外加一盤三層高的原味舒芙蕾，使用國產小麥和北海道奶油；售價6萬日元，可以和店內指名的女僕一起聊天合影。  
菜單上沒有女僕的照片，沒有浮誇的設計，連套餐內容都質樸得不像樣。  
6萬日元才能指名一位女僕，或許偵探王子根本就是噱頭，怪不得店內這麼冷清，和秋葉原的店鋪完全不能比。  
他現在甚至覺得這家店已經可以用土味黑店來形容。

不過好歹自己也是有過花了10萬日元買一塊鹽的先例，被人當做傻子行騙也不是第一次了。  
10萬日元都花過，6萬日元又算什麼。何況錢不是問題，去年在涉谷的殿堂裡他沒少幹過打劫的行當。雨宮蓮畢竟也是一屆怪盜團的團長，一個人要負責全團所有人的軍火設備和物資，這點私房錢還是有的。  
“請問吾郎美小姐的全名是？”  
“安藤吾郎美，請問您要指名她嗎？”  
“呃……”  
怎麼連女僕的名字都起得這麼土裡土氣。  
何況現在已經是連昭和都結束幾十年的時代了，連見多識廣的怪盜團團長都不禁陷入疑問，這家店鋪連修過的照騙都沒有，就這樣直接空手套白狼地賣這麼貴的套餐，真的會有人買嗎？  
本著當做旅遊而來上當受騙就一次的雨宮蓮，在確認了這位吾郎美就是傳說中店家拿來宣傳酷似都內名偵探的那位女僕之後，死馬當活馬醫地決定指名這位名字聽起來都要比昭和落後一個時代的服務生小姐。  
“好的！請您稍等，我們這就去準備~☆”

雨宮蓮百無聊賴地看著手機。群裡突然決定要穿著和服參加晚上的祭祀，而且已經在商店街選上衣物了。看來回去的時候自己也要趕快去買一件才行。  
不知道摩爾加納他們怎麼樣了，天氣這麼熱，希望他們不要中暑就好。  
在網站和同伴之間相互切換了幾次，少年的思緒斷了線。付了指名費，按照正常的情況，指名的女僕應該會馬上過來打招呼相互認識一下才是——然而現在連人影都不見，雖說不可能會跑掉，但怎麼看確定了根本就是一場騙局。這家店鋪的女僕鮮有地被動，當事人是想要拖到最後一秒公開處刑嗎？  
這麼想的時候，剛剛負責點餐的女僕又走了過來：“真的非常不好意思！鬆餅需要等15分鐘左右，吾郎美有點害羞所以還在準備，所以指名時間會晚15分鐘開始計算，可以嗎？”  
雨宮聽到這裡覺得自己的推論言中了。對方打算拖到最後一秒的社會性死亡。  
他點點頭，看著對方有些意味不明地笑著離開，心中總有種不好的預感。

***

“叮——”  
清脆的鈴聲將雨宮的思緒拉回現實。他盯著廚房的窗簾掀開，遞出了一盤熱乎乎的鬆餅。在前台切水果的辮子女僕正在裝飾芭菲。這個時間內這間小小的洋食店新晉的客人只有他一個，雖說最初在他點餐的時候就在擔心會不會被這間店鋪欺騙，但是現在擔心的方向反而轉為了這間店鋪會不會下個月就要倒閉。  
這麼想著的時候，一陣腳步聲傳來。

“欸……”  
雨宮最先聽到的，不是“讓您久等了”，而是從喉嚨中擠出的一絲猶如青蛙叫聲的哀鳴。  
他漫不經心地抬起頭，霎時眼睛瞪得像銅鈴。  
——豈止是像，根本就是本人。  
面前的女僕身材瘦高，穿著店鋪統一的羽矢柄圖樣的長裙，潔白的圍裙端正整潔，俏皮可愛的紅色的蝴蝶結系在腦後，仔細觀察還能看出淡色的眼影。  
對方像是見到鬼一樣臉色鐵青，隨後露骨地擺出一臉厭惡的表情，眉毛都快擰到一起去了。黑髮少年雖然最初還不能確定，但從對方驚訝迅速轉變到厭惡的表情來看，這一定就是偵探王子本人了。  
上下來回打量了幾次才確認的雨宮還是不禁感歎：“明智……沒想到原來你會有這種興趣啊。”  
“殺了你啊！！！”對方已經咬牙切齒地抬手準備抄起托盤裡的鬆餅。  
“冷靜一點，先坐下。”好在店裡其他客人打牌歡呼聲適時地蓋過對方的聲音，怪盜團的團長對這種野貓炸毛的反應置若寡聞，反而淡定地向對方揮了揮手，指向自己對面的座位。  
對方幾乎是把托盤丟到雨宮面前，隨後抱著胸，神情複雜地徑直坐在黑髮少年對面的座位上。  
雖然並不是雨宮蓮所想象的社會性死亡，不過這衝擊的畫面也應該是此生都難忘了。  
一陣短暫的沉默，他拿起芭菲先舀起一勺吞下，才慢慢開了口。  
“你為什麼會在這裡？”  
“……大概和你的理由差不多。”  
“和我的理由差不多？”他不禁鸚鵡學舌。  
偵探王子——或許現在應該叫潛入期間的女裝偵探了，在粗暴又毫無耐心地咂舌在之後才開口解釋道：“網上匿名版有人提到目擊怪盜團去了仙台，聽說你還被公安脅迫合作，我就順便過來看看情況。結果到了仙台車站就被發了宣傳單，有傳聞說在這家店能見到怪盜團的團長出沒。”  
“結果你為了確認我到底會不會來，就來這裡打工了？”  
“誰知道你這混蛋還真的會來啊……”他的臉扭向一邊，目光卻瞟在雨宮身上，“所以發生了什麼，怎麼你又被公安盯上了。”  
“我也不知道，現在還在查。倒是你，我被公安盯上這件事你是怎麼知道的。”  
“無可奉告。我也有自己的情報網。”  
“……好吧。”黑髮少年怏怏地停止了追問。  
“哼，把你的套餐吃完就給我滾回去。”  
“對了，”現任怪盜團的團長像是想起什麼，向著吧檯方向伸出手，“不好意思，可以拍張合影嗎？”  
“好的！馬上就來！”  
“喂！！！”  
“特別菜單上說可以一起合影的……”雨宮轉過頭，抬起桌上的傳單放在明智面前揮舞，還不忘一臉無辜地看著怒氣沖沖的面前的女僕。  
“不許拍！”對方壓低了聲線。  
“拒絕菜單內享有的服務我可是會投訴的。”  
“你現在馬上投訴試試？”他低喝道。

“讓您久等了！我拿了立拍得過來，現在就可以拍喔！”  
好在女僕適時地跑來救場。無論是真的顧客至上還是雨宮蓮過於幸運，面對突然插入的服務時間，當下要做的還是要好好享受才行。  
“那麼，”雨宮推正眼鏡，“請女僕舉著鬆餅和我拍一張吧，她看起來和偵探王子一樣十分喜歡鬆餅呢。”  
“什……”高挑的女僕被少年靈巧地牽起手，像跳舞一般從座位上拉起來，半推半就地接過裝有鬆餅的盤子，變魔術一般站到自己身邊，輕柔地、十指相扣地舉起手。  
好在麻花辮女僕飛快地按下快門，拍照在一瞬間就結束了。女裝偵探像是摸到了垃圾一般馬上就甩開他的手。  
兩個人坐回座位上，這次雨宮蓮沒有坐在偵探的對面，而是坐在了靠在偵探一側的座位上。他一坐下就開始迫不及待地邀約：“明智，之後……要不要和我們一起走？或者，就今晚也好，七夕的活動會很熱鬧……”  
“怎麼可能。別說傻話，我們的合作早就結束了。”女裝偵探抱著胸，瞟了他一眼，“而且我之前也說過了，你的同伴裡可是有希望永遠也不會出現的人在她們面前。”  
“太可惜了，我還期望能再和你合作的。”  
“有那份做白日夢的時間不如早點洗脫你的嫌疑如何。”  
“我當然會的。”雨宮扶正眼鏡。  
“你有那份自知之明就好。”他伸出手，拿起了放在托盤上的勺子。  
“不過……”他提高了音調，“我還是很開心你還活著。我們的約定還……唔嗯？”  
‘女僕’從芭菲中從巴菲中舀出一勺帶著海量水果的冰淇淋，勺子就這樣直接強硬地塞進黑髮少年的嘴裡。對方似乎是故意想要堵住他的嘴，這句話甚至都沒有留給他講完的時間。  
好在這家店表裡如一地樸實，午茶的品質的確也很出色，帶著一絲絲年幼時品嚐香醇甜食的古早味。雨宮機械地咀嚼口中的水果，混雜在冰淇淋的甜味中，慢慢地在口腔內化開。  
對方毫不顧忌買單的對象，只是自顧自地切開盤子內的松餅吃起來。  
“……還沒吃飯？”  
面對雨宮的熱心追問，女裝偵探沒有過多的掩飾：“算是吧。”  
“那……吾郎，我也想吃。”  
當事人很明顯沒有適應這個稱謂。他的肩膀不自然地抖了一下，抬起眼盯著面前的怪盜團團長：“誰要……”  
雨宮伸出手，用指尖輕輕拍打對方用力攥著勺子的手背：“你再用力的話勺子會斷掉喔。”  
女裝偵探負氣一般丟下了手中的勺子。  
“還不是因為你這傢伙突然跑過來。”  
“敬語。”  
“哈？”  
“要說，‘還不是因為主人您大駕光臨’……”  
“混蛋……”  
“好了好了，不氣不氣。總之，潛入工作辛苦了，加油啊吾郎美。”  
“混賬垃圾別用這種口氣……”  
雨宮蓮用手背撐著臉，盯著大口大口吃著鬆餅的女裝偵探的側臉，心底的滿足感油然而生。  
當事人完全不在乎他的目光，只是吃到最後放下了刀叉，盤中留下最後一口鬆軟的舒芙蕾蛋糕。  
雨宮蓮饒有興趣地觀察盤中切得整齊的切角，用著一副不可思議的表情望著面前的女裝偵探：“你向來可不是會分享的類型啊。”  
“好歹套餐的錢是你付的，最後就讓給你吧，”他拿起紙巾擦擦嘴，“……不過，虧你有膽量直接點這麼貴的套餐，你是冤大頭嗎？”  
“作為競爭對手，我可不會放棄關於你的任何線索。”  
“喔……作為競爭對手，呢。”  
黑髮少年牽起對方的手，低下頭自然地貼近，柔軟的嘴唇貼在了他的手背上，慢慢開口道：“作為戀人，當然還是要把握每次見面約會的機會。”  
無視了對方的秋波，偵探一臉不悅地拍掉他握住的手：“是每次吃代餐找替代品的機會吧？”  
“呃。”雨宮抓抓頭，又轉換了話題，“不過……其他人沒有點過嗎？”  
偵探冷哼一聲：“怎麼可能，他們說這個價格，不可能會有人點這個套餐我才來的。”  
“那我就放心了。”他再次笑了起來。  
明智一臉不解地等待他的解釋。  
“要是在我離開仙台之後，你要是去服務其他人，我可是會吃醋的啊。”  
“……你去死吧。”他咒罵道。

雨宮蓮貼近他，收回了笑容。  
貼著墻邊的坐位沒有給明智更多躲藏的機會。而雨宮蓮也向來不是對他的咒罵做出反應的類型。反常的態度倒是令偵探王子有些不知所措。他皺著眉保持和雨宮蓮的距離，卻無法躲開對方一手按在墻面，一邊俯身貼近他，給予他無形的壓力的行動。  
“你做什麼……”  
“充電。”  
“哈？”偵探傳來一聲厭惡的質疑。  
“噓。”他的臉再度貼近。  
靠在墻邊的偵探已經沒有任何退路了。他感到雨宮蓮的鼻息正吹在自己的臉上。在意識到的時候，他的兩隻手就環在腰間，接著就被拉入對方的懷裡——雨宮沒給他任何掙扎的時間。  
他能聞到怪盜少年脖頸的汗味，帶有一點咖喱的味道。  
儘管室內開著空調，在夏季的室內，隔著布料傳來的體溫仍然炙熱難耐。雨宮蓮似乎並不在乎這點，他只是緊緊地抱住了眼前的這位‘女僕’，好像在‘一見鐘情’下，真的墜入了情網。

“接下來你打算怎麼辦？”耳邊傳來了黑髮少年低沉的聲音，“夏芽安吾自首的發佈會你應該已經看到了。”  
“在等公安那邊的反饋，不過我也沒指望他們能找出什麼有用的線索，”他懷中的偵探靠在胸口，一臉平靜地沉思著，用一副事不關己的口氣回答，“大阪那邊，最近的風向不對……或許我會去京都和關西。你呢？”  
“明天出發去札幌。”  
“哈，高中生就好好享受最後一個暑假吧。”偵探一拳抵在怪盜的肚子上。  
“好痛，輕點……明智，輕點……”雨宮連續發出了求饒聲。  
對方似乎並不領情，抵在小腹上的拳頭加重的力道：“太天真了，全身都是破綻，以你現在這個狀態，還想著能順利解除你的嫌疑？”  
“總會有辦法的。”他抓住了對方的手腕，“……沒想到有朝一日會被明智擔心啊，真是新鮮的體驗。不愧是執行潛入的名偵探，真是太敬業了。”  
“誰會擔心你這個閣樓垃圾……”  
“明智。”  
“……什麼。”  
“比起這個，我一直覺得這個暑假不能和明智一起度過才比較可惜，”他繼續自顧自地說道，“可反過來想想，明智作為高中生時期最後的暑假，是和我一起度過的，也值得了。”  
“你在自顧自地說什麼鬼話……”  
黑髮少年沒給女裝偵探講完整句話的時間，他的唇瓣輕柔地覆在對方的唇上。  
偵探完全沒料到對方會在公開場合做出這種舉動。柔軟的舌頭和溫熱的唾液，口腔內的溫度在升高和擴散。他的視野範圍被那顆黑色毛球遮住，無視耳邊傳來店內其他客人打牌的笑聲，以及女僕讚賞的歡呼聲，只是現在，他們眼中只有彼此。  
在這間遠離喧囂的店鋪內，他能感受到對方就在身邊，也能夠感受到對方燥熱的呼吸和溫度。  
在真真假假的你來我往中，或許應該說，在本該不會出現的時間和地點中，現在他們在這家小小的店鋪角落中，確認著彼此的存在。

雨宮的臉頰貼在偵探的額頭上，用囁嚅的聲音輕語：“……別忘了我們的約定。”  
偵探沒有給他更多溫存的時間，只是用力推開了面前完全無視私人空間距離的怪盜團團長。半響，他輕輕歎了口氣才開口：“不用你說我也記得，下次見面我會想好決鬥的方式的。”  
雨宮握緊了他的手：“不是那個。”  
偵探別過臉，避開他的目光：“我不記得還跟你定了什麼其他約定。”  
黑髮少年再次加重了握手的力度：“你知道我說的是哪個。不要裝傻，2月2日那晚你答應過我的，你忘記了嗎？”  
明智轉過頭，一臉不解地盯著對方看——雨宮蓮的表情一臉認真。  
隨後他搖搖頭：“白癡。那個約定一直在履行不是嗎，而且期限已經……”  
“由我來決定，”他重複道，“期限是由我來決定，你答應過我的。”  
“……別後悔啊。”  
“我當然不會後悔。”  
“你啊……”偵探自嘲地笑起來，“在這種方面，真的是個撒旦利尔。”

***

夏日的蟬鳴聲如雷貫耳。  
雨宮蓮拉開那扇門，熱浪撲面而來。他皺皺眉，還沒走出大門，汗水就浸濕了後背。  
伴隨著店鋪內此起彼伏的“謝謝光臨”，他踱步走向門外。  
爾後，他像是又想起什麼一般轉過頭，看著站在門口送別的女裝偵探確認道：  
“明智。”  
“嗯？”  
“明年東京見。”  
“哼……誰要跟你在東京見面啊。你認錯人了，我這個仙台本地人聽不懂你在說什麼。”  
“真冷淡啊，今天和你見面的時間內我可是完全沒聽出吾郎美你的東北口音呢。”怪盜少年笑著調侃完，還不忘將手裡的照片貼到唇邊，“女僕小姐的身姿，我就一秒不差地攬入眼底了。”  
“快滾吧垃圾！！！”

七夕的黃昏，黑髮少年走出了門洋食老鋪的大門。他沒有回頭，只是抬起手，舉著那張戰利品在空中揮了幾下，就這樣消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中。

**Author's Note:**

> •梗來源於蜜柑老師的女僕裝點梗  
> •最初本來指名費我寫了6千，蜜柑老師說6萬大概才會沒人點(於是改成了6萬  
> •女僕說的「歡迎回家，老爺」其實是「お帰りなさい、旦那様」。  
> •安藤（あんどう）和安堵（あんど）發音近似，中文意思是安心  
> •吾郎美的梗來源是如龍的真島吾郎（。
> 
> 關於2月2日晚明智和波哥的另一個約定  
> 內容是「無論發生什麼，都要儘可能地活下去。」  
> 至於約定期限，那又是另一件case了。


End file.
